


You hold my heart, and I want to hold yours

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bound together but still cute, Christmas in Paris, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, More snow because I love snow, Surprisingly Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: He wanted his Jonathan, the one that held his heart and the apartment was currently in Paris. What better time than now to drag the other out and away from work.//Mostly book based for this one. Going off the end of the 4th book and most of the 5th. I adore these two and I love the chance to write something sweet for them.





	You hold my heart, and I want to hold yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgusJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgusJade/gifts).



It felt like home, being here with Jonathan, being bound to him. Heart and soul. They were one, and at the same time they were two halves. Jace didn't want to be anywhere that wasn't at the others side, but he was having trouble being kept inside. Sure the apartment had plenty of space for the two of them and everything Jace needed but Jonathan spent a lot of time to himself. Working on his plans, and speaking with Jace mostly when he needed his part in something. Jace missed how close they were when they were running and getting here, he missed have Jonathan at his side and it was nearly Christmas. Jace was going to get time with just the two of them, no planning, no Endarked, none of that going on. He just wanted time with the other. He wanted his Jonathan, the one that held his heart and the apartment was currently in Paris. What better time than now to drag the other out and away from work for a couple of hours. Paris in the winter with snow and the river frozen, it would be beautiful and he wanted to share that with his soul mate. Jace decided this of course in the middle of the night but Jonathan wasn't in bed but Jace quickly got dressed, making sure to bundle up for the cold as he made his way to the office the other had been using. Letters and papers were strewn about the floor and Jonathan was standing with his hands on the desk, glowering at the wall. Another bad night but this would be good. The perfect timing for him to get him out and away from all this before he brought someone home to kill. Not that it was bad, but it was a mess to clean up. Jace moved closer, and gently placed his hand on the other's shoulder. He felt him tense but other than a disgruntled sound, he was still standing. Sometimes when Jonathan was having a harder night, Jace had ended up on the ground with a knife to his throat, but he had gotten better at using the bond to let Jonathan know it was him and it was safe. 

"Its just me." He whispered it softly and slid his hand down to rest at other's hip and he rested his chin on his shoulder as he pressed against his back. He heard the hum and felt the tension go out of the other at his touch and nuzzled him slightly. "I have an idea, you know. We should go out and see Paris. You have been working so hard and maybe if you come out with me and have a little fun then things will be easier." 

"Jace, you should be sleeping...." Jace frowned at the hesitation in his voice before pressing closer and he heard the grunt as Jonathan braced himself against the desk so that Jace wouldn't pin him down. 

"I'm not tired and I miss you. Come on, one night with no worries. Please." A minute that was all it took and Jonathan sighed softly, with a soft smile on his lips as he straightened and turned so that he could face Jace. Brushing his fingers along the younger's jaw, he pulled him into a soft kiss before nodding. 

"One night, it would be too dangerous to go out more than that, but I promise I will try to give you more attention and not become so absorbed in all of this. Let's go, I believe it should be snowing." Jonathan moved to grab his jacket and twisting the ring on his finger opened the portal that would lead them back outside. It would be a couple of hours before the clave would pick up on them being out in the mundane world and by then they would be back at the apartment. He moved through the portal, taking a hold of Jace's hand and intertwining their fingers. Jace felt the cold hit as soon as they were through and he shifted to press closer to Jonathan. Taking in his warmth. It was snowing, not too heavily but enough that it stuck to the ground and Jace could hear it crunch under his and it was beautiful the way it covered the city. He didn't hesitate to start walking, earning a soft chuckle from the other, who left Jace lead the way around the city. It was beautiful seeing the city at night and more so right now. He had never been anywhere that looked so magically and he could walk for hours. Which is what they did and they stopped by the river, sitting near the edge. It was like looking through glass covered with frost. Jace felt at ease, not just because of it, but also because his other half did as well. Jace looked up from the frozen water to Jonathan who was watching him with a soft smile on his lips. He ducked his head, letting his blonde locks fall in his face, to hide the small soft smile on his lips. He loved seeing this side of him, relaxed.

Jonathan moved to brush Jace's hair out of his face, tucking it back behind his ear before pressing his fingers under the other's chin so he would look at him. "Thank you, for this. I needed it, and I didn't even know it. You make me feel so complete and I should spend the time to show it. Once this is over, this war. I will make all the time away up to you, I promise." Jace looked at him, before leaning into him and resting his head on Jonathan's shoulder. He knew what the other was doing was important, and he would never want to take him away that but he would love to have him more. To not have the space. That was the future he was looking for. 

"I know what you are doing is important, and I'm here for you. Maybe you could just include me more after all we both want the same thing. Freedom from the clave, freedom for the Downworld. I could help more. You don't need to protect me, I can handle it." Fingers played through his hair and warm lips were against his own. He melted into it with a soft smile and a soft hum came past his lips as he canted his head to the deepen the kiss. A low growl came past Jonathan's lips and Jace found himself pinned to the ground. The snow seeping past his jacket and he shivered but he was grinning. "If you are going to do that, perhaps we should take this back home? After all our bed is much more suited for this." 

This earned soft laughter from Jonathan who kissed him again before pulling slowly back, and holding out his hand to pull Jace to his feet. The portal was opening as he did so and Jace pulled Jonathan to a stop before stealing another kiss. "I love you and I'm here for you. Whatever you need." 

"I know and I love you too, come on, let's get you warm. I do not want you to get sick, love." And with that they stepped back through the portal to the warm apartment that was waiting for them. There was still a long road ahead but he felt better knowing that he helped relieve some of the stress for the night and that Jonathan went to sleep with a smile, instead of worry lines. Everything would be fine, he knew they would and he would be here, right at the other's side through it all. The clave could not stop them, or separate them. Nothing could. They were it for each other and they would succeed. Their bond was stronger than anything that could be thrown at them. Their hearts one.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a fic for every day up til the 25th. Feel free to message me here or on @playful_tricks on twitter if you have a request for a ship. I only have a couple and I would love to have some more.


End file.
